


Patience

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Senator Solo BDSM Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Dom Poe Dameron, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Dom Poe Dameron, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Jessika Pava/Paige Tico, Pilot Poe Dameron, Senator Armitage Hux, Senator Ben Solo, Spanking, Sub Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben has a lesson in it.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who was feeling overheated today. Hope this helps. Also, was sick and tired of the Asshole Dom Poe trope, so consider this my response.

The collar didn’t look like a collar from the outside, but Ben knew what it was. As a Senator, others would have mistaken it for a cheap necklace, going with his rather lush attire that he hated wearing, but he knew it was fundamentally Poe’s collar. Poe had given it to him when their relationship had become more, well, kinky, and Ben was grateful for it. In a strange way, it was like Poe was with him even when he wasn’t really there. 

Today had been an exhausting day. Ben was still in his office in case someone else dropped by with questions — or in case Poe came by. 

He trailed his hands along his collar, feeling suddenly an electric sort of excitement go through him. Poe owned him. Though Senator Ben Solo was dominant in the Senate, in the bedroom and other aspects of life, he was effectively Poe’s.

His nipples felt so sensitive, and so did his shaft. Even straying towards his nipples, he knew it was wrong, that he wasn’t supposed to misbehave...and yet it felt so good. He bit his lip, suppressing a moan in case someone came by...

Footsteps. Ben jerked straight, expecting, say, Senator Armitage Hux coming by to have the last word after their heated argument after the Senate...

...but it was Poe.

His Master. His dom. 

“Hello, Master,” he said, softly. 

“Hello, darling. Were you good today?”

Ben already felt heat rushing to his cheeks. He looked away, only for Poe to say, “Look at me. You misbehaved, didn’t you?”

”I was waiting for you.”

”What did I teach you about patience?” Poe wasn’t really angry though. All of it was for the sake of their play. And the moment Ben said “Empire”, Poe would stop. "Why is it so important, darling?”

”Because...I need to trust that you’ll be there.” Ben sighed. “Forgive me, Master.”

Poe nodded. “Pull down your pants and bend over the desk.”

Ben felt a shiver of excitement go through him as he obeyed Poe’s instructions. Poe rubbed his buttocks soothingly, and it was when Ben said he was ready that the first smack came. 

“One.” Ben counted. He counted in time with the strokes, which were pleasure-pain all in one. “Two, three...”

Finally, they reached ten, and Ben was hard. Desperately so. He had to be patient, though. That was the key. 

“You’ve taken your punishment so well,” Poe soothed. “You’ve been so good, darling.” He soothingly rubbed alongside the small of Ben’s back. “It’s really no use holding off anymore. It’s time I rewarded you. Show me how you misbehave.”

Ben did. Moving his hands along the collar around his neck, moving towards his nipples. He circled them under his Senatorial robes, moaning all the while, and then he moved towards his pants, stroking his shaft and gasping all the while. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Poe murmured. “So perfect.”

They were going to wonder about the sounds coming from Senator Solo’s office. Ben could only think, let them wonder. 

“You could have invited me,” Poe said. “I would have loved to play along. You don’t know how much I thought about you, how good you felt last night.”

“Poe...”

”Do you want that again?”

”Please, Master.”

“Strip for me.”

Ben did. The only things he worried about was how many people would see. 

“Lie down.” Poe’s voice was gentle, but commanding all the while. 

Ben did, on the desk. For a moment, he wondered if it would break before Poe’s hands balanced at his hips. 

“Just need to prepare you first,” Poe said. “Would you prefer my mouth or my fingers?”

”Fingers,” Ben murmured. “Please.”

Poe slicked up his fingers with the lubricant he kept with him — must have brought with him, really — before penetrating Ben with one. Ben pushed back on it, needing more. 

“More, darling?” Poe said. 

“More.”

Another finger, and they crooked inside him, until Ben whimpered as they hit his prostate. “Master, please, I need you, I need you to take me, please...”

”I can’t refuse you, darling.”

Poe kissed him before unbuttoning his pants and slicking his shaft with lubricant. Poe was more long than big, but he filled Ben up all the same. Poe hissed in relief; clearly he’d been waiting to do this too. “Kriff, you feel so good, darling...”

Ben basked in the praise even as Poe rocked in and out of him, stroking him all the while. Ben couldn’t say that he sounded coherent, not really, his moans mixing with Poe talking about what a good boy he was. 

“Master...”

His legs shook, even as he climaxed, hitting both their bellies with his release. Poe rocked back and forth inside him until Ben felt his seed practically gushing inside him. 

Ben lay on the desk, exhausted, spent, and Poe said, “Turn over, Ben; I’m just going to put some ice on where I...spanked you.”

Ben nodded. Even hearing Poe rummaging in his bag, and then feeling the ice against his inflamed buttocks, he moaned in relief. 

“I hurt you, didn’t I?” Poe said. “I’m sorry.”

“Never,” Ben said. “It felt...good. It’s weird, but it felt good, you doing that to me. For me.”

”I’m glad,” Poe said. “Do you want to go home? We can talk more, heal you up.”

***

Ben’s apartment was a simple place. When they had first met, Ben had expressed to Poe that he had never quite seen the appeal of the more decadent apartments that other Senators had. It was simple, but it was home. They shared a bath together, a bubble bath, even as they took turns rubbing out cricks and kinks in the other. 

Poe was grateful. Ben’s fingers on his shoulders, massaging and stroking, even as they took turns helping each other. 

“How was your day?” Poe said. 

Ben sighed. “It was a speeder-wreck. I mean, so many bickering Senators. I swear that schoolyard children have more dignity than them...”

Poe chuckled sympathetically. “Sounds like them.” He sighed. “I had some training exercises with Jess and the others. Believe it or not, Paige and Jess are finally dating!” He grinned. “I’m so proud of them.”

”Well, tell her congratulations for me,” Ben said. 

Silence fell. 

“I wish others...knew about what we had,” Ben said. “You’re a wonderful, amazing man...”

”So are you. Don’t you ever doubt that, Ben.” A pause. “By the way, did I get it right? I watched...a lot of holovids. Had to keep the remote handy in case Snap came in...”

Ben laughed. “I have no words! You really went that far?”

”I may be your Dom,” Poe said, softly, “But you’re the one calling the shots. Everything I do, I do for you, Ben.”

Ben smiled. “I know.”


End file.
